Where Her Story Ends
by bickering-sidekicks
Summary: "Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?" – Sam-esque – Seddie


**Title: Where Her Story Ends**

**Summary: "Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?" – Sam-esque – Seddie**

**Prompt: **_**Kingdom**_

**Pairing: ****Obvious**** Creddie, and Seddie if you **squ_i_nt.

**Where Her Story Ends**  
fairy tales don't always have a happy ending

do they?

_Big Girls Don't Cry (Personal), Fergie_

Ever since she's been little, she'd had this fairy tale story written in her head. It's the story about her and her kingdom and her happily ever after. She's the princess and she doesn't need a prince and she's her own hero, and she's not a pathetic little princess who's going to wait for help from a man she barely knows; she's the strong Sam Puckett and Sam Puckett doesn't need any saving from_ anyone_.

She dreams up her own tales of heroes and villains and dragons and butterflies and pretty soon, the people she knows begin to form roles in her fairy tale. Her mother's the mother who, unlike her actual mother, is the _nicenice _mommy who's not so crude and not so drunk (but still bitter;; still nasty and bitter just like she always is), and Melanie's the stepsister who becomes her Lady - in - Waiting and finally, Sam's the one that everyone loves; Sam's the one who shines _brightbrightbright _and it's Melanie's who's tossed to the side; Melanie's the one that everyone tends to forget and Melanie's the one that looks so dull standing next to her shining sister.

Her father (her dad, her daddy, the one who was _supposed_ to be her knight in shining armor, the one who _promised _that he'd always be there), he's that guy in that rusty old armor, lurking about the town tavern with bags under his eyes and wrinkles on his face, that guy that you can almost feel the _miserablemiserable _aura that surrounds him, because he left her mom and he left her sister and he left her, so that's what he deserves; to** rot** in hell until he dies of the _misery_.

And sweet, perfect Carly is also Sam's Lady – in – Waiting, and she's pretty and all, but she's _nothing_ compared to Sam and all the boys want the **Princess** and _the best friend_ is standing there looking pretty, but nobody wants her because next to the **Princess**, _who wants you?_

And one by one the people are placed into her story, weaving their own happy ending.

But then she meets Freddie, and for the first time, she's not quite sure where to place him. Because he's a guy and everything—but what role could he take? He can't do Court Jester; that's Gibby, and anyway, he's not funny. He can't be a knight; he's too wimpy for that (and she doesn't want him getting hurt—_by anyone but her_). He can't be a poor commoner, because honestly, the guy's too smart for that and he'd be rich, real world or fairy tale. And a part of her wants him to be _her _**knight in shining armor**, because sometimes, _that's what he seems like to her. _But even if fairytales, that's not going to happen so she waves that thought away; Freddie becomes some rich Lord who's well liked all around and she leaves it at that.

And then she grows older and things start to change. Reality starts weave into her fairytale story, whether she wants it to or not.

For one thing, Melanie starts to _shine_ brighter. Her mother starts to become drunk and violent and a _slut_, and anyway, now she loves Melanie more. Sam's pushed down from her status as Princess to Lady – in – Waiting and suddenly, Carly is the Princess (_just like she really is_). Carly's the sweet, sweet Princess who's kind and smart and perfect for the role and everyone seems to love her and they forget all about Sam and Sam just wants to rip her hair out because _this isn't the way things are supposed to go in her fairytale_!

Melanie gets smarter. Carly gets prettier. Gibby gets tougher. Freddie gets taller.

And Sam? Sam gets _weaker_.

And pretty soon she gets an invitation and it's not _sam&freddie_ but _carly&freddie _and she smiles for them but in the end, she's only really crying with the mascara trailing down her cheeks and hot, wet tears landing on her pillow at night and little by little her _fairytale ending _starts to fade and reality sets in. She watches everyone living out their happy lives and watches herself wallowing deeper in her hole and she watches as everyone starts to abandon her and she can't do anything to keep them close to her and she ends up alone, alone and miserable and dying _just like her father_.

She's finally reached her _**happily never after**_ and this is where her story ends..


End file.
